Your Weakness
by DevilAmongAngels
Summary: Zero is always beating his childhood friend,Yuki in competitions and one day Yuki,sick of always losing claims that she will"find out his weakness"How will it turn out?Will she find out his weakness?Will it be what she expected?Read&See Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

_I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters... but if I did, I'd own Zero :3_

_Umm so before I start I'd just like to say that this fanfic really has nothing to do with the actual story ._. anyhow… enjoy! :) _

_(Also, sorry for the messed up summary... had to get rid of spaces to fit it all T.T)_

* * *

"Game, Set, and Match."

"Zero, no fair! I wasn't ready when you served!"

"Heh, it's your fault for not paying attention."

"Well then, I challenge you to a game of rock-paper-scissors!"

*Sigh* "Alright then, I'll play whatever you want, just be prepared to lose"

Yuuki glared at Zero, who just stood there smirking.

"What are you waiting for? Are we going to play or not?"

"Alright, let's start!" "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

*Yuuki, paper* *Zero, scissors*

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

*Yuuki, paper* *Zero, rock*

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

*Yuuki, rock* *Zero, paper"

"I told you I was going to win…"

"Don't be so arrogant! You're not so perfect, I'll find out you're weakness one way or another!" Yuuki yelled, running off.

When the school bell rang, Yuuki waited at the entrance for Zero to leave. As she spotted him walking out, she followed, determined to find out his weakness. He walked for what seemed like an eternity before suddenly stopping in the middle of an abandoned alley

_What could've made him stop? _Yuuki looked around seeing only a puppy further up. _Could this be it? Is he afraid of puppies? Hahahahaha! That's hilarious!_ But as she turned her attention back towards Zero it turned out that he had stopped to retrieve a treat out of his bag for the puppy. _Tsch what kind of person stops to give treats to puppies. Wait, what the hell? What kind of person just happens to have treats in his bag?_ She followed him further, eventually stopping outside of his house. _I didn't find anything out today. Oh, well I'll try again tomorrow_… She turned to go back when…

* * *

_Oh no! What happened? When? When? LOL I'm too lazy to write more now but I'll just tell you that this isn't really gonna be one of my best stories… Anyhow, I'm currently (sorta) working on another lemons Mortal Instruments story but I dunno when it'll be done… _

_*Oh and on another note, I probably won't be putting up anymore chapters of An Afternoon Visit... sorry to all those who were possibly waiting T.T_


	2. Chapter 2: ! ! ! A Hint of Romance?

_Kay, so chapter two's here! Anyhow I realized that this whole time I've been spelling Yuki's name wrong *facepalm* anyhow this chapter I'll be sure to spell it right ._

Yuki gasped seeing Zero's face only inches away from hers. "Resorted to stalking now, have we?" he said in a low whisper, his breath visible in the chilly autumn night.

She looked down blushing, "Wh-what are you talking about idiot… wh-why would I do that..." She shivered, suddenly aware of the cool climate; silently cursing herself for being out in only her school uniform.

Zero took off his coat and dropped it on her head, "Well whatever the reason is, it's dangerous for you to be walking alone this time of day, so I'll walk you home."

She began to protest, but stopped after seeing that Zero had already started to head towards her house. Running to catch up, she tripped over a bump in the road. After it fully registered that she was falling, Yuki closed her eyes preparing for the painful impact. However, instead she was surprised to find that she had stopped falling altogether. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up to see that Zero had caught her! After they both regained their balance they looked at each other and began to talk,

"Um, Thank y-"

"Are you o-"

With a small gasp they both turned their head the other direction, blushing.

There was a breeze and Yuki pulled Zero's coat closer to protect her from the cold weather. Zero started to talk again, turning toward her and saying, "Did you get hurt?"

Yuki blushed, "No, umm thank you for catching me"

"Ah… no problem," Zero said, blushing as well.

They walked the rest of the way to Yuki's house in an awkward silence.

As they arrived Yuki pushed open the gate and without turning around, she stopped at her door and said, "Thanks again Zero, I'll uhm… see you tomorrow."

"Yeah… Bye Yuki,"

Yuki walked into her house, and ran back outside after realizing that she still had Zero's coat on.  
"Zero! Your coat!"

"Just give it back tomorrow," Zero said with a backwards wave of his hand.

Yuki went back inside, tossed Zero's coat onto her bed, and changed into her pajamas. After a warm shower she flopped onto her bed, exhausted from the day's events. She pulled Zero's coat close to her; inhaling his scent with every breath..._ I didn't find out what his weakness was today… Oh well, there's always tomorrow, _shethought while drifting off to sleep…

_Chapter 2, finished! Okay, now for some explanations… Sorry for that cheesy, fall then catch, manga moment… I just couldn't resist xD hmm and also when I said Zero did a backwards wave, I meant that he was still walking so he had his back towards her and did a wave like that… well if you read manga/watch anime you should know what I'm talking about :p K, so lastly the first chapter was mostly comedy, this one romance, and the next one… who knows? xp So anyways, I'll probably only have like 1 or 2 more chapters… most likely 1… hmm maybe 2… agh I can't decide . alright well enough rambling… Baii! =]_

_p.s. I know Yuki "inhaling" his scent is kinda creeperish but w/e :) _

_p.s.s O.o this seemed a whole lot longer in MS Word :x oh well :p_


	3. Chapter 3: Troubles in the Heart

_Chapter 3 d00dz! Aha see what I did there? With the zeros? And the Z? No?... okay... anyways crazyy stuff happening this chapter. Read to find out!_

* * *

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"Ughhh."

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

"Yuki, wake up or you'll be late for school!"

"Aghh, okay dad I'm up, I'm up…"

*Beep! Beep! Be-* Yuki slammed down on her clock turning the alarm off. She stumbled into the bathroom ,half asleep, to get ready for school. Walking into the kitchen, she looked at the time, seeing only a few minutes until she had to go. She grabbed a piece of toast and ran halfway out the door, when she stopped, realizing that she had forgotten Zero's coat! Sprinting back up the stairs she grabbed his coat and ran back out the door, pausing only for a moment to say goodbye to her dad.

"Phew, that was a close one," she said, walking into the building. "Today's gonna be the day… I will find out that weakness of his."

"Hey, Yuki, wait up!"

Yuki saw Kaname running at her from across the yard.

"Oh, hey Kaname!"

"There's something I want to tell you, can you wait for me by the gates after school?"

"Sure!" _Hmm, I wonder what he wants… _

*Ring*

"Oops, that's the bell! I'll see you later Kaname!" Yuki shouted, running off.

After school Yuki said goodbye to her teacher and friends and went to the gates to meet Kaname.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuki asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"Well… the truth is… I've always liked you, would you go out with me?" Kaname replied with a bow.

Yuki was shocked by his confession, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to accept. "I-I'm sorry Kaname, but I don't think I can go out with you."

A look of sadness came on Kaname's face as he said, "Ah- that's okay, I understand."

After they parted, Yuki ran to find Zero to tell him the news. She spotted him across the yard and began to shout his name "Ze-!" before she spotted a girl handing him a letter of confession "ro…" she whispered the last bit of his name, feeling a pain in her chest. _Huh? What am I feeling? Is this… jealousy? Can't be! I don't like Zero! In fact…_ She ran back to a still heartbroken Kaname and as he looked up surprised she said, "Actually, I think I'll go out with you after all."

"Really?" He replied with a delighted expression

"Uhn!"

"Great! Are you free this Saturday? I have two tickets for the amusement park."

"Sounds like a good plan!" she replied a bit over enthusiastically.

"Well, would you like me to walk you home?" Kaname asked.

Yuki glanced back at Zero, still talking to the girl, "Okay." She grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him off. On the other side of the courtyard, Zero watched Yuki rushing away arm in arm with Kaname, his emotions stirring.

* * *

_Gasp! What's going to happen next? I have it all planned out, it just isn't written down yet ^o^ _

_Well I think after this chapter you can tell what's beginning to happen :D Especially if you read lots of shoujo mangas, since this is turning out to be very predictable :x Anyhow, there'll probably be one or two more chapers…_


End file.
